whiteknightchroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard
Richard (pronounced Rich-haarrd) is a Prototype Knight Pactmaker that is similar to the White Knight: the White Squire, he is oddly the spitting image of Leonard and it is hinted that they are twins, Richard is unique in the fact that he wields a Staff that can split into two swords. Biography History Dogma War Richard fought in the Dogma War while as a Babe, he and the other Prototypes served under the White Angel Knight while defending the Capital of the Yshrenia Empire, it is hinted that he got into a trap and was almost destroyed except the young Leonard intevened as the White Knight causing the quick rout of the Athwan Special Forces on the White Squire. Richard joined all the Knights in the attack on the Athwan Forces at the Ruined Palace within the Dogma Hall, the Sun King headed deeper into the Palace while the Knights held outside the Palace Entrance, stopping enemies in the Dogma Hall from entering deep into the Palace. It was then revealed to be an Athwan Trap, the activation of a Timeless Seal around the Entire Area that the Hall was located at, sinking the Hall and the Palace within deep into the Ground. The Chamber that the Sun King was contained in was sealed, after Setti managed to limp out of it to the Palace Entrance, before he too fell into a deep and timeless sleep for the next 10,000 Years. Sinka Village Richard remembers his time at Sinka Village, spending time with Maverick, Leonard, Jason and Setti. He admits that his time in Sinka Village may have been fun however he loved getting into fights with Maverick whom was all too willing to do so, Richard also points out that while he enjoyed combat, Maverick was actually fighting because he knew that the Dogma Wars would start up again shortly. Shortly before the "Sinka Children" were all split up, the Users of the Squires were seperated around the world to trusted locations by Maverick with the memory whiped except when they were to see Maverick again, shortly after this was when Maverick took the Black Angel Knight for his own once again and sent the Squires and Kin to other ancient temples to protect them however Richard was known for Heracy at the Religious Temple he lived at causing him to be imprisoned countless times. White Knight Chronicles Return of the Squires Richard mentioned that he had been a part of the Magi Organization for three Years, always annoying Jason with his Hunger and Childish Antics, in that time he visited the White Knight in Balandor and used its power to awaken the powers of the White Squire's Ark. Next he appears at the Lagnish Desert Ruins where he gets a Shield for his troubles before facing off against Leonard as the White Knight, Richard is defeated, moments later with Leonard running out of power and gasping on his knees for air after the intensity of their fight. Category:Characters Category:Original Character